Most display frames or picture frames define a fixed area for displaying an image; however, from time to time it is necessary or desirable to expand a frame to accommodate images of larger sizes. This may occur with an image which is rectangular, rather than square and may have a width greater than its height. All frames are not configured to accommodate this problem by simply resting the frame on the long side, rather than the short side, or by resting the frame on the short side, rather than the long side. Display frames which are expandable to perform this function are known, however these frames do not function automatically to enlarge their display area, but rather require more than a one-step manipulation of the frame. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, readily adjustable display frame which requires less manipulation to increase one dimension of its display area.